A streaming service indicates a service having video (e.g., moving picture, moving image, etc.) data downloaded from a server into an image display apparatus via a network and simultaneously reproduced to output the moving picture.
Video data transmitted via a network has a specific file format specification. For a streaming service via an internet protocol (IP) network, video data is generated and transmitted according to a moving picture expert group (MPEG) standardization established by the MPEG, which is a moving picture research group under the International Organization for standardization (ISO/IEC).
Examples of image display apparatuses, each of which receives such video data from a server through a streaming service on a network and reproduces the same, include stationary terminals, such as desktop computers, IP TVs and the like, and mobile terminals, such as mobile communication terminals, navigation apparatuses, telematics terminals, portable multimedia players (PMPs), laptop computers and the like.
When reproducing a moving image by using a streaming service, a network transmission speed may be varied based on many factors. Accordingly, streaming a moving image is not efficient when a network transmission speed changes.